


Therapeutic Objectification

by Hammocker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gym Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Suspension, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: A single sound rang over and over through the room. Hard flesh on hard canvas. Pound, pound, pound, on and on. It sent ripples of tension through the room, all radiating from the one making those sounds. Steve had some stress to work out, pent up from all the small things that weighed on his conscience throughout the week. Tony was more than willing to help.





	Therapeutic Objectification

A single sound rang over and over through the room. Hard flesh on hard canvas. Pound, pound, pound, on and on. It sent ripples of tension through the room, all radiating from the one making those sounds. Steve had some stress to work out, pent up from all the small things that weighed on his conscience throughout the week. Tony knew how pissed Steve could get if he was left to stew. Beating on a bag was the healthiest outlet for excess aggression he had.

And Tony was the healthiest outlet for excess sexual aggression. It only made sense for him to be hung up just like the bag.

Tony’s wrists were strung up over his head, his ankles not far away, spread out just enough to give Steve plenty of leeway for when he decided to take what was his without straining Tony. His eyes were covered with soft fabric, and a cloth gag stuffed in his mouth. He was as much the equivalent of a piece of exercise equipment as anything else in the room as he’d ever be.

Pound, pound, pound. That sound was his only point of reference for where Steve was or what he was doing. It was therapeutic in its own right. Tony didn’t need to think while he was like this, he couldn’t talk, couldn’t do anything at all. All he could do was listen and wait in the knowledge that Steve was there with him, and when he needed him, he’d _take_ him.

No one would know it just looking at him, but Steve had quite the appetite for sex. It was a long-held suspicion in Tony’s mind that the super serum had kicked Steve’s sex drive into high gear, but whenever he’d brought it up, Steve had simply shrugged and laughed. His lack of willingness to discuss it beyond that, though, hadn’t stopped him from fucking Tony to completion twice so far. Not like Tony minded.

The first time was rushed, needy, aggressive, punctuated by the sharp slap of Steve’s hips and growls in Tony’s ear. Tony could do nothing but let out muffled moans and whines. Once he was done, Steve murmured something against his neck, pushed a plug in to keep his spend where it was, and promptly returned to his bag.

The second time was about ten minutes later, slower, but still rough as Steve let off steam. It lasted a bit longer, and Steve kept leaning down to mouth at Tony’s neck. Tony had to bite his gag hard, the not-quite-bites almost more intimate and thrilling than Steve nailing him over and over. Were it not for the ring around his cock, he would have finished there and then, he knew.

Once Steve was done with the second round, he plugged Tony back up, but didn’t immediately resume punching this time. Instead, Tony heard him the clank of metal, maybe Steve settling down on some equipment. Then steady clanks, confirming Tony’s suspicion. Steve had never been one to skip leg day after all.

Tony would have loved to see Steve’s muscles working, straining with the effort of his no doubt impossibly heavy exercise. But that wasn’t what today was about. Today was more therapy than fun.

Not to say what they were doing was no fun. It was. A beautiful blend of tension, satisfaction, and submission. He was bound at Steve's command, but Steve knew how to treat him just right. 

Even with Steve most likely being halfway across the room, his scent lingered on Tony, marking him as Steve’s turf. It was a scent of fresh sweat, certainly, but also something masculine, musky, and simply _Steve_. Sweaty, but fresh, clean, like the soap you’d find in an old fashioned general store. It eased Tony’s mind even with how sore Steve had left him. He was doing all he could to not shift uncomfortably at the sensation. The downtime gave Tony the opportunity to realize just how terrifying this entire situation would be if he didn’t trust Steve as much as he did. He was strung up with no access to his armor and no hope of getting himself down. Completely at Steve’s mercy. A shudder ran down his spine, and he felt warmth pool in his belly.

Tony really hoped that Steve would come back and tend to him sometime soon.

Mercifully, the clanking stopped after only a few moments. He heard Steve get to his feet and take in a deep breath as he stretched. Again, Tony could practically see his muscles rippling.

Tony heard Steve’s feet padding against the mat covered floor as he approached him once more.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Steve let out a roar that echoed through the room. It was followed immediately by a single, splitting _**pound**_ , and a hiss as sand spilled out.

There went the bag. The reinforced bag that Tony had designed for him. Tony's cock twitched at the thought of the strength Steve must have packed to rupture the bag just like that. He wondered if that was exactly why Steve did it. A not-so-subtle reminder that he could do the same to him.

Steve's breathing told Tony just how much he'd put into that one punch. He could hear just how labored it was as Steve leaned against Tony, could feel the sweat running down his front side.

“Gonna have to try harder,” Steve murmured to him, well aware that Tony could only reply in a groan. “Still breaking them.”

 _Only because you're trying to break them_ , Tony snarked in his head. Not to say he wasn't turned on by the display of strength.

“Can’t not go all out, seeing you like this,” Steve told him, rubbing hands up Tony’s biceps. “Imagine what I’d do if anyone else tried to touch you like I touch you.”

Tony hummed at the thought. It was appealing at the very least, caveman Steve bludgeoning some idiot dumb enough to think he could replace Steve as Tony’s suitor with his bare hands. Tony wasn’t proud thinking about it, but he wasn’t proud of a lot of things.

Steve kissed him against the gag, breath tickling Tony’s cheek. He sure knew how to make a guy hung up like a piece of meat feel loved. With that in mind, Tony squirmed against Steve, whimpering for more contact.

“Sh, sh,” Steve soothed, putting a hand on Tony’s ass to steady him. “I don’t want to have to make you wait even longer.”

With a final breathy groan, Tony let himself relax again, his head tipping back. He only half-believed Steve. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he’d been made to wait, but Steve was horny too, probably even more so than Tony was. Hard enough to pound nails didn’t describe the half of it when Steve was particularly pent up.

Tony could only manage a gasp as Steve’s fingers grasped the plug once more and worked it free.

“Look at you,” Steve purred. “So open, just for me. Still so damn wet too.”

Tony’s cock twitched at the filthy reminder of how well he’d been prepared, to say nothing of Steve’s own spend still in him.

He gave a muffled cry as Steve pushed two thick fingers into him, feeling out exactly how sloppy he was and rubbing up against his prostate for good measure.

“Yeah, you like that? You need more of that?”

Tony managed a firm nod, desperate to get off sooner than later.

“‘Course you do. Yeah, gonna take real good care of you. Feel so good...”

Tony wasn’t sure which one of them Steve was referring to with his last statement, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He just wanted that dick inside of him already.

Steve’s fingers pulled out, drawing a whine from Tony. He wouldn’t wait for long, though, as Steve lifted Tony up, supporting his weight instead of the suspension ropes. Tony whined and babbled incomprehensible words through his gag, doing all he could to communicate his want and sheer _need_. Steve soothed him throughout in soft murmurings, and Tony about lost his mind when he felt Steve’s cock pressing against his entrance, just sliding over it, the head catching the rim for a split second.

“ _Ple-ease_ ,” Tony pleaded, the word muffled into near unrecognizability through his gag.

“What’s that?” Steve teased, bucking his hips just a bit. “Can’t hardly understand you, sweetheart.”

“ _Ste-eve_.”

Steve laughed, leaning in to kiss Tony on his jaw.

“I know, I know,” he purred. “You’ve been good, so…”

On that word, Steve slipped in, tearing a muffled moan from Tony.

“God, you feel good,” Steve breathed against Tony’s ear. “So damn tight.”

Tony strained against his bonds, but could only manage to tense up, his toes curling. As Steve began to move inside of him, he only grew more tense, groaning and salivating at the corners of his mouth. He had nothing to do be react as Steve set the pace.

And Steve set that pace _hard_. He didn’t thrust too fast at first, but he went hard in long, full strokes, bottoming out every time. He used gravity alongside his own sheer strength to let Tony fall back down on his cock. Tony’s prostate was a straight shot each and every time, and it drew sounds that he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He was thankful for the gym’s soundproofing in that moment. Thankful even moreso when Steve slipped the ring off of his cock with a practiced ease.

With that, the room was flooded with a mixture of Tony’s moaning and the constant slap of skin on skin. It seemed louder than it likely was with blood pumping in Tony’s ears, punctuated by Steve’s hot breath down his neck. Tony would have sworn that he was sweating more than Steve as he tolerated the strain and pleasure of it all.

It was amazing how steady Steve’s breath was, through both the exercise and fucking Tony within an inch of his life. All the way up until it started to grow ragged, a telltale sign Tony knew well. Steve was panting in his ear, almost growling, and his thrusts grew shallow and uneven. Tony didn’t think he’d ever heard or felt anything hotter. His jaw went slack, his head lolled to the side, and Tony vaguely felt his own cum splatter against his belly.

Not long after, Tony whined as he felt Steve’s cock twitch and warm cum flood into him in waves. If Tony hadn’t had the gag between his teeth, his tongue would have been hanging out of his mouth, he was that fucked out. When Steve fucked, he fucked Tony well.

But Steve didn’t pull out. In fact, Tony hadn’t felt him go soft at all. Tony had no time to realize what was going on before Steve snarled his frustration, and hiked Tony’s ass up so he could find a better angle. He wasn’t done.

Tony took in a sharp breath as Steve started thrusting again, using more of his own strength as Tony remained stationary this time. Milking himself.

Steve was grunting like a wild animal now, far louder than he’d normally be in bed. He seemed to be all around Tony, engulfing him as he made his claim. Tony yelped as teeth dug into his shoulder, no doubt leaving Steve’s mark there. His cock gave a valiant attempt to rise once more as Tony’s mind flashed to everyone being able to see that mark if he wore one of his tank tops. Steve’s silent way of saying “back the hell off, that’s _mine_ ”.

Belonging to Steve like that might have been the hottest thing Tony had ever experienced. Words couldn’t describe how much he wanted Steve, how much he loved the man.

Or how much Steve wanted him. He was pounding into Tony, chasing a second orgasm, sweat dripping from him onto Tony’s skin. Tony’s body was his, and he was going to use it as he saw fit. Tony was definitely going to be sore, and he couldn’t have been happier.

Finally, _finally_ , Steve’s grunts turned into a roar, as he shoved into Tony, once, twice, and two times more before he came again, flooding Tony’s already stuffed insides with even more of his spend.

Steve gave little bucks of his hips as it happened, but soon after, he started to go soft inside of Tony. Still, he didn’t pull out just yet, opting to keep his hold on Tony and pepper kisses up his shoulder, to his neck, to his cheeks. He pressed his nose to Tony’s and stopped there, murmuring sweet nothings.

“Tony, sweetheart, baby, Tony, love you, love that you let me do this to you…”

Tony could have cried from it all, but he was too tired by that point. The only thing he could manage was the warm feeling that filled his chest. There wasn’t any place he’d have rather been than there in Steve’s arms.

Of course, it had to end sooner or later. They both needed cleaning up by the time Steve pulled away from Tony. Still, he prolonged things a bit further by first pulling Tony’s blindfold away.

Tony squinted at the sudden fluorescent lighting. As his eyes adjusted, he found Steve smiling down at him, like Tony was the most precious thing in the world. Steve, though, was a bit distracted.

“Look at you,” Steve breathed. “So pretty, nothing but beautiful with my cum in you.”

Making his point, Steve pressed a thumb against Tony’s sore, used hole, pushing some of the dripping cum back inside. Tony hissed, out of any energy to do much more.

“Wore you out good,” Steve said, pulling the digit back out again. “Let’s get you down, hm?”

Mercifully, Steve did exactly that, gently untying Tony’s gag before lowering him and releasing his wrists and ankles. Never did Tony feel like he was about to fall, Steve’s grip keeping him steady every step of the way. As soon as his hands were free, they went right around Steve’s neck, his head resting against Steve’s chest. His eyes shut and he trusted that Steve would take them both where they needed to go.

That turned out to be the closest bathroom. Still holding Tony, Steve ran a bath and, once it was filled at just the right temperature, gently laid Tony down in the tub. Only once or twice did Tony open his eyes throughout, but he found himself compelled to gaze up at Steve as he washed Tony with care. How had Tony ever gotten this lucky?

“Feeling better?” Tony asked, smiling up at Steve.

“I should be asking you,” Steve chuckled, patting a washcloth over Tony’s thighs.

“Me? I’m just peachy, sweet cheeks.” He reached out to run one hand up Steve’s arm. “You needed the attention.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I do feel less ready to break Fury’s face now.”

Tony laughed and gave Steve a light splash. “You’d never.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Steve teased back. “Would it be such a bad thing?”

“You’re the expert in what’s good, true, and just, Captain boy scout.”

They both laughed and smiled as they bantered lightly. Tony would have sworn he’d never felt as relaxed as he did in those moments.

Steve got Tony clean and dry before carrying him up to their room. Whether there was a possibility of being seen in their state, Tony didn’t know, and he didn’t care either. Steve was there and everything was okay.

Only when Steve placed him on the bed and made to move away did Tony protest, holding on to his arm as he started to turn away.

“I’m just going to clean up, Tony, won’t take long,” Steve promised him.

It was just enough for Tony to release his vice grip on the man.

He listened to the shower with his eyes shut, the water pounding against the linoleum and Steve’s skin. It was strange, how soothing the audio was after their session. How easy it was for Tony to be lulled into sleep by it, even without Steve’s warm presence.

By the time that he felt the bed dip and a warm body slip under the sheets next to him, Tony was only vaguely conscious, just a hair’s breadth from sleep. He opened his eyes briefly when Steve’s soft grasp slung over his middle, but closed them soon after with a contented sigh.

Then the thought that was more than enough to send him over that edge; that Steve was there with him, needing him as much as Tony needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uber aggressive, pent up Steve is something I need more of in my life. So I wrote some. Hopefully you enjoyed it too.


End file.
